Transformers Prime: Cast aways of different worlds
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Orion Pax finds himself on Megatron's bad side when he disobeys his orders, Orion finds his only friend is Knockout only because he too has been cast aside by his leader. Orion finds the two little humans he saved coming to his aid as they are thrust suddenly into a strange dimension where things are about to get even more confusing to him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC Anna and Becky

Transformers Prime: Cast aways of different worlds

Summary – Orion Pax finds himself on Megatron's bad side when he disobeys his orders, Orion finds his only friend is Knockout only because he too has been cast aside by his leader. Orion finds the two little humans he saved coming to his aid as they are thrust suddenly into a strange dimension where things are about to get even more confusing to him.

Rated T

Transformers Prime Cast aways of different worlds revised

Chapter 1

Orion Pax walked slowly to his quarters wincing from the wounds on his body, he had remembered what a fierce fighter Megatronous had been when he was a gladiator. However he was surprised he could turn on him like that, but what he had asked him to do was so wrong. He couldn't just deactivate a human sparkling like that, he just couldn't do it.

**(Flashback starts**

Megatron sneered at the human children standing before Orion and himself, the children were not afraid of Orion and that angered Megatron.

"KILL THOSE INSECTS, ORION!" Megatron ordered. "I have no use for human insects." He grumbled with a sneer.

Orion refused to move, this angered Megatron to no end. He activated his fusion cannon and aimed it at the human children, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Say goodbye maggots…" Megatron started to say, until Orion tackled Megatron.

"Run little ones, now!" Orion ordered as the human children made a mad dash for safety.

Megatron snarled and sent a nasty punch into Orion's face plates sending the good sparked bot onto the ground. Orion looked up to see Megatron stalking up toward him, and the look in Megatron's face was not a happy one.

"You disobeyed me Orion and in front of my men, that will not be tolerated." Megatron snarled as Orion looked around.

"It is only us, Megatronous and you know that." Orion snapped.

Silence…

"Megatronous, they did no harm there was no reason to deactivate them, they were only younglings." Orion replied as his optics met Megatron's.

Megatron snarled, he could see Orion's nobility starting to shine through once more; and this would not help the Decepticon cause. Megatron had to find a way to stop that, even if it mean taking matters into his own hands to do it.

Megatron could not risk Orion's memories returning, he couldn't risk Optimus returning he needed Orion on his side. They were unstoppable as a team and every one of his Decepticons realized this.

"Soundwave send the ground bridge for us…" Megatron ordered.

Megatron glanced at Orion, who looked away hating to disappoint Megatronous but who knew what he wanted wasn't right.

"Let's go this isn't over not by a long shot…" Megatron said as the ground bridge appeared.

The second the ground bridge disappeared a lone figure appeared, his red optics narrowing in confusion.

"Why is Optimus Prime with Megatron, I should be back at his side not that Autobot leader! What the slag is going on?"

Starscream snarled, and flipped into the air; and shot up into the sky already scheming how to put a wedge between the Decepticons or more importantly Optimus Prime and Megatron.

**(Aboard the Nemesis – Orion's quarters)**

Orion winced at the pain, which shot through his circuits. Megatronous could be brutal when he wished to be, he was furious with him over not offlining those human sparklings. Orion heard someone by his door; he didn't want it to be Megatronous not now.

He sighed and got up, he found Knockout there. Knockout was a warrior, and a doctor he also put the insignia on his armor. He was the only Con who really was nice to him now, Breakdown always seemed like he wanted to offline him. Megatronous snapped at him mostly now, and always seemed like he was disappointed in him. The spider femme she was nasty with everyone, and the silent mech known as Soundwave; he just seemed suspicious of him.

"Are you alright?" Knockout asked finally. "I was waiting for you to come see me to get checked out, you looked banged up slightly." Knockout said as he walked into Orion's quarters with him.

Knockout shut the door then and locked it. Orion merely sat down on his berth and sighed heavily.

"He is disappointed in me, isn't he?" Orion finally asked.

"Megatronous….?" Knockout asked as Orion nodded.

"He just doesn't like to be disobeyed, Orion." Knockout answered as he took care of Orion's wounds. "Some of these are deep, why didn't you come to me before?" Knockout demanded.

"Because it's a show of weakness to Megatronous, he is already mad at me I just didn't…." Orion said trailing off.

"Wanna add to it?" Knockout answered as Orion nodded his optics sad.

Silence…

"Knockout Megatronous never answers me when I asked before, but that other insignia that was on me before. What did it stand for; he never answers me when I ask him so I just stopped asking him?" Orion asked.

"It's the Autobot insignia…" Knockout stated.

"Autobots, what's an Autobot?" Orion asked as Knockout glanced at him.

"You remember the war, right?" Knockout asked.

"No, I do not remember much of anything; Megatronous just said Cybertron was gone. He said that Cybertron's governments were to blame, he said he had such high hopes and plans; but they never listened to him." Orion said. "He wanted them to make him a prime, but they refused." Orion stated.

Orion looked away, he felt so lost and was unsure why he felt that way. He felt something inside of him was lost forever, but he couldn't think of what or why and Megatronous was no help to him.

Knockout looked up at Orion; he was fighting a losing battle. He knew those memories of Orion's were probably long gone, but yet somehow he couldn't help but feel sorry for Orion. Everything he was the air of nobility and that sense of compassion it was still there just in a different way.

**(Megatron's quarters with Breakdown and Soundwave)**

"I have summoned three warriors to help keep Orion in line should he ever get his memories back. I am going to make sure the Autobots never want him back, and the only way to do that is to ensure his fate." Megatron replied.

"How Lord Megatron…?" Breakdown asked.

Silence….

"And what makes these three particular warriors so good at delivering these results for you?" Breakdown asked.

Megatron turned toward Breakdown with half a smirk and half a sneer.

"Because these three warriors have a long history with evil deeds, they are Draygon, Razor and Overton. Overton is even more special he is like Makeshift was a shape shifting Cybertronian, which is highly Important if my plans will be completed to the best of their abilities." Megatron explained.

"You want him to impersonate Orion?" Breakdown asked.

"Yes, if the Autobots see Orion commit an atrocious act of violence, they will never allow him back into their fold. He will be forced to stay here and do as I say, we are an unstoppable force. It only proved my point, when we fought Unicron together." Megatron said. "I need Orion alive and well and believing he is still Orion and not Optimus." Megatron replied.

"Like what exactly will he do, that will get Orion banned from the Autobots forever have him kill an Autobot?" Breakdown asked.

Megatron chuckled in a sinister way.

"No Breakdown I was thinking along the lines of killing a human, it would seem if Orion were to commit something like that. It would break their silly little code of honor, and he would be forced into turning back to me where he should be." Megatron said. "Turn the video and audio feed on in his quarters I want to see what's going on in there." Megatron ordered of Soundwave who nodded.

**(Orion's quarters)**

Orion glanced nervously away, he hadn't realized he was babbling but he was; when it came to Megatronous he always was doing that.

"Megatronous is a very good leader, and while he may be tough on you; I believe it's because you and he hold special backgrounds, Orion. You make an unstoppable team." Knockout replied as he fixed the last of the wounds. "There you go…" Knockout replied.

"Thank you, Knockout…" Orion said.

Knockout nodded then.

"But you know, when Megatronous says to do something; you need to do it that's how things go here." Knockout explained.

"Very well, I will try harder." Orion replied as he watched Knockout leave.

Orion was alone once more, and somehow he felt like that loneliness would swallow him up whole. He idolized Megatronous, but somehow he didn't feel at home here not really. He felt like Breakdown would pound him at any given moment, Soundwave watched him like a hawk. He sat back on his berth and all his thoughts could come up with were, was he in the right place, because if he was home why didn't he feel comfortable here?

"Oh what is happening to me?" Orion growled.

He lay down turning on his side, so no one saw the one single energon tear that rolled down his face plates not only his confusion growing but loneness as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: 2 character deaths

Chapter 2

Orion laid on his berth in recharge; he never had any idea what Megatron was planning or the heartache that was surely heading his way.

**(Autobot base)**

The heavy feeling of loss hung in the air over the Autobot base, the three kids rarely laughed now. The feeling of sadness over losing Optimus when he surrendered the Matrix to save Earth was just too overwhelming. June sat on a chair her own heart heavy at the sacrifice Optimus made for their planet.

"Isn't there anything we can do, there must be something we can do to jog his memories back." June replied.

"Nurse Darby, this isn't like a human losing their memories, when he gave up the Matrix all the collective wisdom of the primes left too. However all his memories left too not just the memories of him being a prime." Ratchet answered.

June looked up at him then.

"You said that before when the others first told you about this, you seemed to not be surprised about him losing his memories about being prime. However you did seem surprised, he lost his memories overall." She said.

"Yes nurse Darby, I am very much so." Ratchet said as they suddenly got transmission from Agent Fowler.

"Agent Fowler, go ahead…" Ratchet replied.

"I'm being attacked…by Optimus!" Fowler shouted.

Silence…

"WHAT….!" Bulkhead and Arcee exclaimed.

"That's not possible…" Ratchet remarked.

"Repeat big guy is attacking and I am hit, I am sending my location to you." Fowler replied as his radio went dead.

"Go quickly I will ground bridge you there…" Ratchet ordered.

The ground bridge suddenly appeared just as Fowler's helicopter blew up and standing on a nearby cliff was Optimus who quickly transformed and took off.

Arcee stood horrified, as did Bulkhead and Bumblebee who made a rather sad sound clicking sound. Arcee found Fowler on the ground; she scanned his body and found it was already too late for the human.

She picked the human up in her hand, and then the three Autobots headed back into the ground bridge. Ratchet knew there was nothing that could be done for Agent Fowler now, but they were all horrified to think Optimus had turned into a Decepticon.

"Without his memories he has lost sight of who he is." Ratchet replied as June snorted.

"He's a monster, I want him nowhere near my son; if he ever comes back here my son will never come back, is that understand?" June hissed.

"Nurse Darby, he broke the Autobot law of taking an innocent's life he will be banned from ever returning." Ratchet remarked even though the words hurt him far more than he let on.

Jack glared at Ratchet, he had heard enough.

"What that's it….? No, hearing his side of the story, he is your leader and you just give up on him like that. He must have known something would happen to his memories he gave me that key to protect." Jack snapped.

"What Key?" Arcee demanded.

"The key to Victor Sigmega…." Was all Ratchet could say.

Arcee turned toward Jack kneeling with her hand out.

"I am acting leader for now; you must give me that key Jack." Arcee ordered.

"No Arcee, I am giving it to Optimus NOT you he entrusted it to me." Jack snarled.

"JACK…!" Arcee yelled.

"No…. I'm sorry I promised him." Jack replied.

"Jack, give it to Arcee I do not want you around Optimus prime anymore." June remarked acidly.

"With all due respect mother I will not, I owe it to Optimus and if they had an ounce of brains they would realize Optimus deserves the benefit of the doubt. He would do the same for them they just are too stupid to realize it." Jack snapped.

Arcee looked hurt by Jack's words; she reached for him to get the key.

"I said NO Arcee…" Jack argued as he turned and left the Autobot base with Miko and Raf following behind him leaving the other Autobots shocked along with June Darby.

It wasn't long before June broke out into tears, suddenly gasping and falling to the floor of the Autobot base.

"Nurse Darby…?" Ratchet demanded as his scans and the other Autobots scans pointed to one inescapable conclusion June had collapsed and offlined from the events that had just happened.

Ratchet realized with the events that happened Jack might listen to reason now. So Bumblebee went to get the kids knowing on foot they couldn't get far at all.

Bumblebee found the three children walking away, and clicked and chirped at Raf who gave Jack the awful news about his mom.

"What….?" Jack cried as he suddenly felt anger well up in his heart.

He had stuck up for Optimus and now he lost his mom, well Jack thought not ever again he was done and he was done with Optimus Prime.

"Let's go, I am giving this key to Arcee…" Jack said bitterly.

"What about Optimus…?" Raf asked.

Silence….

"Optimus can go to hell for all I care." Jack growled as Miko and Raf looked sad then.

**(Nemesis – normal POV)**

Orion curled up against himself, he hadn't realized he was being watched but he didn't have the energy to care. He was lost in his dreams, he was seeing faces he couldn't put names too. He needed to find out who those faces belonged too, but surely Megatronous wouldn't approve of this. He would need to try a different way to learn who they were, but he would be on his own unless….. Knockout helped him.

Orion got up and headed for the medical bay, where he knew Knockout would be. He went in and saw Knockout reading over some data pads; he walked in and headed for Knockout. Knockout glanced up surprised to see him there; he glanced at the areas where Orion was wounded.

"Are you okay?" Knockout asked.

Orion nodded.

"My wounds yes those are fine, I need help though I have been having dreams seeing faces. I….. want to find out who they are, who I am seeing but I can't put names to these faces. Can you help me, please Knockout?" Orion asked as Knockout knew what Megatron would do if he learned the memories were seeping through.

Orion looked so hopeful but his hopes were dashed as Knockout shook his head.

"I can't Orion I am sorry, I can't help you." Knockout said as Orion looked away.

"Alright….." Orion whispered as he looked at Knockout sadly.

_Why won't anyone help him?_

Orion left the medical bay heading back toward his quarters; he reached his quarters when he saw Airachnaid creeping up behind Megatronous. Orion gasped, she was going to try and execute Megatronous!

Orion didn't hesitate his battle mask went down, and he tackled the dangerous spider femme. Orion's sword came out and without thinking twice he offlined her. Megatron, Breakdown and Soundwave turned to see what had happened; Megatron realized Orion had risked his own life to save his. The act in itself moved Megatron more than he wanted to admit, this was something while unexpected was very much in his favor.

"You saved my life Orion, thank you." Megatron replied as Orion nodded getting to his foot pads.

"You were in danger I only did what any friend would do for another." Orion replied.

"Thank you my friend…" Megatron replied as some of the others took Airachnaid's body away.

Breakdown slugged Orion on his back and chuckled.

"You're alright after all…" Breakdown remarked.

Soundwave slowly moved his servo out toward Orion, Orion smiled and accepted the gesture his own smile broadened.

"Thank you…." Orion replied as Knockout walked up.

"Perhaps Orion and I can hit Earth for a little fun, Lord Megatron." Knockout replied as Megatron nodded.

"Very well, you may go have your fun report back when you need your return ground bridge. Oh and Orion…" Megatron said.

Orion looked over at Megatron.

"Thank you…" Megatron replied as Orion smiled as he and Knockout headed for the ground bridge to explore Earth.

_They never imagined who they would run into while on their little outing at all._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Knockout and Orion drove until, they found a secluded area. Knockout and Orion transformed almost immediately, Knockout looked at Orion who looked relatively saddened.

"Orion, are you alright?" Knockout asked.

Orion smiled sadly.

"Yes, I am okay." Orion lied.

Knockout frowned.

"You're a terrible liar, Orion." Knockout said.

Orion looked away, his optics misting Decepticons don't cry; it's a sign of weakness. He quickly wiped them away, but he wasn't fast enough; Knockout noticed but didn't say anything.

"I am seeing faces in my memory banks, but no one will help me. I feel alone sometimes, regardless of being around Megatronous I feel lost." Orion stated.

Knockout felt bad, he wanted to help Orion he honestly did. He looked at Orion, and on shaky legs he walked toward Orion sitting next to him.

"We are friends, I…" he started to say until he stopped for a moment. "I will help you…"

"You're the only one who truly is my friend..." Orion said softly.

"Megatronous..." Orion put his hand up stopping Knockout's words.

"No, he doesn't, he's changed I do not know how or when; but he doesn't care about me." Orion said sadly.

Silence...

"I'll help you..." Knockout replied as Orion glanced up surprised by the force of his words he repeated.

"You will...?" Orion asked.

"Yes, I will..." Knockout said as he watched Orion smile sadly.

Silence...

"I'm sorry Knockout..." Orion said softly as the pull of recharge was slowly tugging on him.

"For what...?" Knockout asked.

"Taking your door off..." he whispered making Knock freeze.

_He's remembering..._

Orion stretched, Orion smiled sadly. Knockout was the only one who had accepted him; even Megatronous wasn't always as nice as he could be. He didn't feel right with the Decepticons like there was someplace else he was supposed to be.

He glanced around seeing they were still in the woods, he heard giggling then... human giggling.

"Hello..." came the soft little voice.

Orion looked down seeing the two young humans that he had protected.

"Hello..." Orion replied.

The smallest little human youngling walked up, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I am Anna and that's my friend Becky; you are the one who saved us, huh?" Anna asked.

"Yes..." Orion said.

Anna glanced at Knockout, who was watching them out of the corner of his optics.

Anna and Becky giggled once more.

"He's pretty we like his colors..." the two girls said.

Knockout smiled slightly, he liked these two humans they had good taste.

"Hello..." Knockout said as the two little girls jumped slightly.

"Did we wake you up?" Becky asked.

"No, I was online already..." Knockout said.

"Oh this is just disgusting..." replied a female voice.

Orion and Knockout spun around to find Arcee with her gun pointed at them. Anna and Becky ran toward Orion and Knockout, Orion bent down and picked the two children up holding them protectively against his chest plates.

"You...I remember you Megatronous and I were in that place you and the other two ran up. He said you three were our mortal enemies, and that you were dangerous?" Orion said.

"You killed Agent Fowler, you will pay for that." Arcee snarled.

"I didn't kill anyone except for Airachnaid, she tried to kill Megatronous." Orion said as Arcee's optics flashed for a minute.

"What...?" she asked suddenly.

"Stop pointing that weapon at him, he is nice he protected us from the mean robot." Anna said as Arcee looked at Orion and slowly lowered her weapon.

"Who is Agent Fowler?" Orion asked. "Who are you?"

Arcee sighed, as she realized Optimus Prime was truly gone.

"I am Arcee..."

Silence...

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Orion Pax..." he replied.

"Jack's mother offlined, she had a heart attack." Arcee said.

"Who... I am sorry but none of those names mean anything to me, who are they?" Orion asked as Arcee felt anger rise into her spark.

She screamed and slammed her fist into a nearby boulder smashing it in half.

"We must leave now..." Orion said as he transformed around the younglings.

Arcee sent a private commlink to Knockout, her spark heavy with loss and sadness.

:::::... Protect him...::::::

:::... Of course he and I are friends...:::::

"What...?" Arcee asked out loud startled by that turn of events as she watched them leave. "Friends...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Autobot base)**

"He what...?" Ratchet asked in a shocked tone of voice.

Arcee merely glanced at him and sighed.

"Ratchet he didn't know any of our humans either I mentioned names and he didn't know anything." She said.

Ratchet looked down at Jack, Miko and Raf; and then Bee, Bulkhead, back at Arcee and then the newly arrived Wheeljack.

"He's our leader and Prime, we can't abandon him; we need to get his memories back to him." Wheeljack said.

"What about Agent Fowler and my mom; she died because of her stress because of him?" Jack snapped.

Bumblebee whistled and clicked at Raf, while he slid to the floor of the base.

"What did Bee say?" Miko asked.

"He said Optimus wouldn't do what he is being accused of, he may think he is Orion Pax now; but he is still Optimus Prime. You can't have one without the other his ideals and morals are there; and he would never take an innocent's life. He would never kill a human, especially a friend." Raf said. "He's right, and as far as your mom goes Jack that was not Optimus' fault either he can't help what happened to his memories. He saved this planet; he sacrificed himself to save us all now we have to return the favor and get his memories back." Raf said.

"He and Knockout are friends; he promised me he would protect Optimus." Arcee replied.

"Do you believe him?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, I do..." Arcee replied.

Ratchet sighed.

"Megatron is trying to destroy all hope of Optimus ever getting his memories back, if he divides us from Optimus he figures he will just go to Megatron no questions asked." Ratchet said. "And we nearly fell for it..." Ratchet remarked.

Bulkhead hung his head and growled.

"Optimus needs us; we can't let Optimus down not when he's depending on us." Wheeljack said.

"We need to welcome Knockout too if he truly is a friend to Optimus." Arcee said an added. "Optimus said he killed Airachnaid, because she tried to kill Megatron."

Ratchet's spark felt heavy, all he could think of was how he had treated Optimus the time he was cruel to him. He had taken that special energon and it changed him. The devastated look in Optimus' optics when he spoke to him, those awful things he had said to him.

"Forgive me Optimus, please..." Ratchet whispered walking toward their computer.

**(Back on the Nemesis)**

Megatron watched the footage that Laserbeak had taken of Knockout and Orion.

"I cannot risk his memories coming back or him wanting to be friendly with the Autobots once more. This will take some devious work..." Megatron started to say until he was interrupted by three beings that walked up.

"We are at your service Lord Megatron..." replied one of the beings.

Megatron smirked.

"Draygon, Razor and Overton... Perfect..." Megatron snarled.

"You need our help?" the one called Draygon asked.

"I require Overton's abilities; can your abilities allow you to change into several beings at the same time?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, who am I to impersonate?" Overton asked.

Megatron sneered as he showed Overton the picture of Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee; he watched as an evil smile crossed his lips.

"Make him think they hate him..." Megatron ordered looking at the picture of Bumblebee. "Make sure Bumblebee is the worst of them..." Megatron replied in a nasty tone.

He watched the three villain's leave never realizing another was watching from outside the Nemesis.

"What are you up to Megatron?" Starscream snarled watching Draygon, Razor and Overton leave.

**(Where Orion and Knockout are)**

Orion, Knockout, Anna and Becky were traveling extensively Becky was in Knockout while Anna rode with Orion. Orion and Knockout both learned the girls were outcasts in their own species. They were orphans; they weren't loved but still were not bitter about it. They learned to deal with it and move on, they had each other and that was all they needed. Knockout thought they had guts and admired them, Orion on the other hand first deeply sorry for them. However both mechs vowed to keep the two humans with them. It was Megatron, which concerned Knockout; he had wanted these humans offlined, but maybe if both he and Orion explained the situation he would agree to let them stay with them.

It was then that both Optimus and Knockout had to swerve; there parked was Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Orion and Knockout transformed holding the children; then it started the wedge Megatron wanted had begun.

"Do not return we do not want you back at the base, you are a disgrace to the Autobots and the Prime line." Ratchet snarled as Knockout frowned.

Orion was confused; he had remembered the blue femme from before. He had also remembered from back when he was with Megatronous the big bulky green bot and the yellow and black bot. Megatronous had said they were his mortal enemies, if that were true why did it hurt so much in his spark hearing that red and white bot speak to him like that.

The one that spoke in clicks, beeps and chirps said cruel things to him. He stood there staring at the four bots, what had he done to these bots to make them so vicious like this?

Orion made a soft keening sound and the sadness shot through their bond of friendship, and it made Knockout growl. He didn't know what kind of game the Autobots were playing; but he didn't like it at all.

"And you call yourselves the good guys treating him like this?" Knockout demanded as he brought his energon prod out and spun it around.

"Keep out of this, he's a Con now and we want no part of him." Arcee said as Knockout realized something was not right.

Arcee asked him to take care of Orion, no something was not right at all.

"Let's go Orion we're going back to the ship." Knockout said as he handed the other little human youngling over to Orion.

Orion transformed and pulled away, Knockout turned and walked up to the Autobots.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not the Autobots. Reveal to me who you are...NOW...!" Knockout ordered.

Overton suddenly shape shifted back into his own form, he stared at Knockout with hatred in his eyes.

"Megatron will hear of this..." Overton snarled.

"Go ahead, that was cruel even for Megatron." Knockout snapped.

"He wants Orion in line and this was the most logical way to achieve what he wanted." Overton replied.

"Orion was already loyal, he killed Airachnaid when she tried to execute Megatron or did he forget about that?" Knockout demanded.

"Enough Knockout, go back to the ship!" Overton ordered.

Knockout snarled and went back with Orion seeing the ground bridge ready. Orion was silent, and this was really unsettling to Knockout he could see the confusion and hurt in his optics.

"Orion...?"

"I didn't know those Bots, but the things they said... It hurt and I am not sure why." Orion said as they went back into the Nemesis with the two children.

"I know Orion, come on." Knockout replied as Breakdown spotted the humans first.

Megatron turned and narrowed his optics stalking toward Orion.

"You dare bring humans on this vessel, explain yourselves now!" Megatron demanded.

"Megatronous please, they are orphans and they befriended me I cannot in good faith just let them go. They have no one, please have a..." Orion started to say; until Megatron hit him in the face plates shocking him.

Orion touched his bottom lip plate and saw energon on his fingers.

"Do not come to me making excuses for humans, I despise humans all of them. I want you to dispose of these creatures Breakdown and you Orion will learn I do not..."

"No..." Orion snarled.

Silence...

"What did you just say to me?" Megatron demanded.

"I said no I am not staying here any longer, I am not wanted here the only one who cares about me is Knockout." Orion remarked.

"Oh and where do you think you're going to go Orion?" Megatron demanded.

"Anywhere but here..." Orion snapped as he and Knockout left the Nemesis.

"Let them go they'll be back..." Megatron replied sourly.

Within seconds the ground bridge appeared and Orion and Knockout appeared with the children.

"I will not leave your side Orion; we are friends so wherever you go I will go." Knockout said.

"Stop Knockout...!" ordered a snide voice.

Orion and Knockout turned to find Starscream standing there with his two wing brothers.

Starscream looked at Knockout with a sneer and eyed Orion.

"A new friend Knockout...?" Starscream asked with a mock to his tone.

"Orion is my friend yes, if it's any business of yours, Starscream." Knockout snapped.

"Orion... You mean Orion Pax?" Starscream asked realizing something was not right.

"Yes..." Knock said.

:::... He lost his memories of Optimus Prime, when he gave up the matrix to save this dirt ball planet...:::::

:;;;... And let me guess Megatron kicked him out over a stupid fight right...::::

Silence...

:::... Yes over the human children with us...::::::

Silence...

:::::... Let us accompany you...:::::

Knockout glanced at Starscream, he wasn't sure if he trusted the shady seeker or not.

::::... Why...::::

:... You need Orion to become Optimus again; you need help let us help you..::::

Knockout nodded then, he would need help and he knew where to get that help... The Autobots not Starscream and his trine...

:::... I am going to the Autobots tag a long if you want; but I doubt Arcee will want to see your mug right now...::::

Starscream cringed at that, Arcee hated him and rightfully so he had killed Cliffjumper.

"Come on Orion, we gotta find those humans." Knockout said as they transformed.

Becky and Anna were inside Orion, they knew their friend was sad and wanted to help him.

"Orion, are you alright?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I just find my processors a little muddled sometimes; I see faces and places that are all jumbled. It's confusing to me I just want things to be different and I don't even know how I want it different." Orion said a catch in his tone.

Becky leaned over and ran her hand gently over his dashboard.

"It will be alright, you'll see." She soothed as a shudder went though him.

"I would like to believe that, but things seem to be going so wrong sometimes." Orion said.

"You've been given a lemon; wanna know what we do when we are given a lemon?" Anna asked.

"What...?" Orion asked.

"We make Lemonade..." Anna said as for the first time in a long time Orion laughed.

Orion followed Knockout to a school where he saw Miko, Jack and Raf walking out into a wooded area. Knockout beeped his horn startling the three children.

Orion and Knockout transformed, Orion held the two children while Knockout spoke to the three children.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Why do people keep calling me that?" Orion asked.

Miko slugged Jack.

"Owwww, what was that for?" Jack demanded.

"He doesn't remember who he is remember." Miko snapped.

"Yes I do, my name is Orion Pax." He replied softly.

""We need to talk to Ratchet, can we come with you and your guardians back to your base?" Knockout asked.

"Well our guardians are back at the base, we are getting a ground bridge back to the base. Well actually it's my home now that my... Arcee is my well you know I moved everything to the base and the house was sold. Actually it went pretty fast, you know nice neighborhood and all." Jack said almost babbling.

"Come on, just follow us." Raf said as he called Bumblebee using his cell phone.

"So who are you two?" Miko asked.

"I am Anna and this is Becky."

"I'm Miko and that's Jack and this is Raf."

"Nice to meet you..." Becky said smiling at Jack.

"Hey..." Jack said.

The ground bridge flashed almost instantly, Orion and Knockout transformed.

"Wanna lift...?" Knockout asked.

The three kids ran and got inside, while Anna and Becky stayed with Orion.

"Jack is cute, huh?" Anna asked her friend with a smirk.

"What...I guess if you like that sort of thing?" Becky said.

"Becky I detected your heart rate race when you saw Jack." Orion replied.

"Argggg, okay he was cute..." Becky growled as Anna and Orion chuckled.

Suddenly as the two vehicles started toward the ground bridge, there was an abrupt Earthquake. A crack in the ground started and headed straight for Orion and Knockout growing bigger and wider. The crack swallowed up both Orion and Knockout taking both vehicles and everyone with them including Starscream who decided to fly toward them shocking Skywarp and Thundercracker.

When the dust settled Orion, Knockout and Starscream were gone and the massive crack in the ground was completely gone.

"Oh, this is so not good..." Skywarp said as he saw the Autobots come through the ground bridge. "Not good at all..." he repeated.

**(Where the others landed)**

Orion, Knockout and the Children all landed hard on their rears; they looked around trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Okay, what the slag just happened to us, Are you alright Orion?" Knockout asked getting to his foot pedes only to be knocked down by Starscream who was spit out last.

Starscream was lying on top of Knockout mumbling about the earthquake.

"Get off me...!" Knockout grumbled as a police car pulled up across the street scanning the situation seeing three Decepticons but with of all things five human younglings.

Orion got up and helped Knockout up after, while Starscream watched shaking his head.

"Knockout, I help you get his memories back and you help me...Deal...?" Starscream said.

"Help you to do what?" Knockout asked already knowing the truth before Starscream even said it.

"Help me get leadership of the Decepticons from Megatron..." he growled as Orion merely looked at both mechs.

Orion didn't care not anymore Megatronous had hurt him, when he had done nothing to warrant the attack.

"I don't care anymore Knockout he hurt me, do whatever he needs to gain leadership." Orion said walking away and transforming.

The cop in the cop car watched and was baffled by what he was seeing; he thought that the one mech looked out of place with the Decepticon insignia. He watched the small humans pile into the semi cab, he noticed the one mech had blue optics not red but something was so off about this mech. He just couldn't put his finger on it as humans would say, that is until he saw Ladiesman217 heading straight for the new mechs who had shown up.

Raf watched the young couple get out of the Camaro, Raf knew it was Bumblebee why there were two strange people inside of him he wasn't sure.

"Bumblebee...! It's Bee..." Raf said hoping out of Orion before Jack or Miko could stop him.

Raf ran straight for Bumblebee, and rubbed his hood.

"Bee, we have Optimus well part of him anyway, he needs help." Raf said as the young couple came back out.

"Hey, who are you?" the older boy asked as the female with him smiled.

"Raf, what are you doing with my guardian?" Raf asked in a possessive tone.

"Your guardian...?"

"Who are you...?" Raf asked.

"My name is Sam... Sam Witwicky and this is my girlfriend Mikaela Banes." He explained.

Mikaela smiled at the boy.

"Hi, but you're not supposed to be with my guardian he is MY guardian not yours." Raf replied as Sam narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"First off, you're friends with Decepticons and..." Sam started to say until Jack spoke up angry at Sam's words.

"He is Optimus Prime he lost his memories saving this planet, and Knockout is his friend he's protected him and Starscream well I can't say much for him." Jack replied as Starscream rolled his optics.

"Oh thank you very much human..." Starscream mumbled.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Orion asked.

"Because that's who you are, you had to give the Earth your Matrix of Leadership to save us from Unicron." Jack said as Sam and Mikaela looked at each other.

Bumblebee was having a personal private commlink with Ratchet who told him to bring them all to the base; that Optimus would deal with them personally.

**(Where Skywarp, Thundercracker and the Autobots are)**

Bulkhead growled at the two seekers, he had no use for them at all.

"Where are the kids...?" Arcee demanded.

"They were with Knockout, Optimus and Starscream when the Earthquake hit." Skywarp explained.

"Earthquake, what Earthquake...?" Ratchet demanded.

"The Earthquake that split the ground and swallowed them up,,," Thundercracker explained.

The Autobots looked confused, and then confusion gave way to anger.

"Earthquake, what Earthquake are you idiots talking about we had no Earthquake!" Ratchet yelled.

"We saw the Earthquake split the ground open, and they fell into the crack Ratchet I swear!" Skywarp yelled in a panic.

Arcee looked at Ratchet concern in her optics.

"Now what...?" she asked.

"We form search parties and find them somehow, and we start looking where this so called crack in the Earth was at." Ratchet explained.

Silence...

"And pray to Primus they are safe wherever they are..." Ratchet replied.

**(Where the others are)**

Knockout, Orion and Starscream followed Bumblebee to the Autobot base, unaware things would definitely get more complicated.

The kids watched out the windows at all the vehicles, when they arrived at the Autobot base. Jack looked for Arcee and Miko for Bulkhead and even Wheeljack and Ratchet.

"What's going on...?" Miko asked.

"I have no idea, this is very strange." Jack replied.

"I must agree with you..." Orion said.

Orion, Knockout and Starscream transformed and the children all scrambled looking around.

"Where's Bulk...?" Miko asked.

"Where's Arcee...?" Jack asked.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack..." Raf asked

Orion however was suddenly compelled to walk slowly over to a flamed Peterbilt semi cab. He couldn't explain it, but as he got closer and went touch it. The black Topkick next to him broke apart and shoved cannons at him.

"Don't even think about it punk ass Decepticon..." the Autobot snarled.

"I meant no harm there is something so familiar about this semi cab..." Orion said.

The Semi suddenly broke apart parts whirling into place, when finished there stood the noble Optimus Prime.

"Ironhide stand down..." Optimus ordered. "I thought I knew all my brother's men, but you two escape me. I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, who are you...?" Optimus asked.

"I am Knockout and that's Starscream and this bot is my friend his name is..." Knockout started to say, until Ironhide interrupted him.

"Is his voice processors broken...?"

"No..." Knockout said.

"Then let him answer for himself." Ironhide snarled.

Silence...

Orion glanced at Optimus Prime and lowered his helm not understanding why the name was driving him nuts like this. That's what those other bots were calling him, when he was with Megatronous in that place before.

"My name is Orion... Orion Pax..." he said as Optimus gasped.

"What...!" Optimus exclaimed.

"That can't be..." Ironhide snarled.

Orion looked confused.

"I do not understand why not...?" Orion asked.

Optimus glanced at him.

"Because Orion Pax is who I used to be before I became Optimus Prime." Optimus remarked.

Orion looked horrified and embarrassed, what was going on who was the bot in front of him really; but more importantly who was he?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Orion looked up at Optimus Prime; he didn't understand what was going on.

"I do not understand I am Orion Pax..." Orion said.

"You are not Orion Pax, you're a slagging Decepticon!" Ironhide snarled.

Optimus looked at the children with the three Decepticons.

"Did you kidnap these children?" Optimus demanded.

Orion looked up at Optimus his optics sad.

"I did not harm these humans, they are my friends." Orion replied.

"Liar..." Ironhide said as Orion backed up slightly.

Jack, Raf and Miko lost it with these Autobots, they were being rude to Orion and it annoyed them.

"So, your Optimus Prime you're kinda bright aren't ya...?" Miko snapped.

Optimus looked put out by that.

"I like my colors, they suit me." Optimus remarked.

"You look kind of flashy to me... Just saying..." she remarked.

Optimus looked at his men, they looked at him shrugging.

"You look fine sir, don't listen to her..." Jolt said.

"Megatron tricked him, look I don't know what happened there was an Earthquake and a crack opened up and we fell into it. Orion is our Optimus Prime, but he lost his memories saving Earth from Unicron with the matrix of Leadership. He is you, but he just is confused and Megatron preyed on that. He went back to being Orion Pax and forgot all his memories about being Optimus Prime." Jack said as Optimus looked at Orion, who looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear.

"Hey it's okay I promise..." Knockout said as Orion nodded.

"Since when does a Con care about an Autobot?" Sideswipe asked. "If what this kid says is true...?"

"He's my sparkmate and I would give my spark for him anytime or anyplace." Knockout snarled.

"What's your name...?" asked Optimus.

"Knockout, my name's Knockout."

Optimus looked down at the humans, and then Anna and Becky spoke for the first time to Optimus.

"Sir, Orion is not evil he saved us from Megatron twice, he kept Megatron from killing us." The two girls said.

Starscream rolled his optics, and really got a look at the flamed Optimus Prime and his team.

"You seem very different from our Optimus Prime..." Starscream remarked.

Optimus bristled at that, and he walked over toward Starscream.

"And you let me guess are Starscream...?" Optimus asked.

"Yes... I offered to help get Orion's memories back." Starscream said.

"For a price I am sure..." Ratchet said.

"I want leadership of the Decepticons..." Starscream said.

"Obviously both Starscream's are disloyal to Megatron." Ratchet remarked in a sour tone.

"And obviously the Autobots here are not very nice..." Miko remarked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really, and are your Autobots pushovers...?" Sam snapped as Orion shook his head not liking the aggressiveness starting up.

"I wish to leave they cannot help nor do they want to help." Orion said as he turned toward Optimus Prime his optics shining sadly. "If I was ever like you, I do not wish to get my memories back." Orion replied as Optimus cringed at that.

Jack walked up to Orion along with the other kids.

"You aren't like him Orion; you could never be like him you care." Jack said.

"You can't leave you're still Cons and you're our prisoners now..." Ironhide replied.

Orion looked at Optimus his optics giving nothing away as to what he was thinking.

"Put them in the brig, until we can sort this out." Optimus ordered.

Raf glared at the flamed Autobot, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Is this truly how the Autobots act here?" Raf finally asked.

"Mind your manners, human!" ordered one of the Autobots.

Orion glanced at the human children; his spark went out to them. He bent down before the children.

"It will be alright, I promise." Orion said as Anna and Becky ran up to Orion and ran their hands over his face making Orion smile sadly.

Optimus watched the children with Orion, and he got an odd feeling in his spark that disturbed him. He couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he was doing something wrong when it came to Orion and the one he was friends with.

**(Jasper Nevada)**

Arcee paced back and forth, while Bumblebee whistled and beeped nervously. Skywarp and Thundercracker were sitting on the ground, while the Autobots tried to come up with a plan.

"What are we going to do?" Bulkhead asked.

"We must find those children and Optimus no telling how confused he is wherever they are." Ratchet said.

"Call them, maybe we can contact them?" Wheeljack offered.

Arcee and Bulkhead both tried, while Bumblebee tried to as well.

**(Where Orion and the others are)**

Miko and Jack's cell phones started to ring as Ironhide started to take Orion, Knockout and Starscream away.

"Arcee...?" Jack asked. "Oh thank God, hang on." Jack said.

"Bulk...?" Miko asked.

Jack and Miko explained things and told them about the Earthquake, Ratchet told them to sit tight they would find a way to get there.

Optimus was willing to hear them out when they got there, but Ironhide was not as willing.

"We will hear them out, Ironhide its only right." Optimus said forgetting where he had sent the three Decepticons.

Orion sat down on the cell floor next to Knockout wanting to be anywhere but with these Autobots. Orion's spark was sad, he had wanted his memories back, but at what cost. If he was truly this Optimus Prime as the others had said, he didn't want to be like this Optimus Prime.

But the human known as Jack told him he wasn't like that, that he was kind and caring. Knockout looked over at Orion his own spark going out to Orion, he could see his confusion and pain. "It will be alright, Orion." Knockout said.

Starscream sneered at the emotional display. He hated it and wanted it to stop, if there was one thing Starscream hated worse than Megatron it was emotional displays of friendship.

"Stop that right this instance, it's disgusting those displays of human emotion." Starscream growled. "Friendship is illogical."

Orion looked at Starscream; there was unhappiness in his optics. He felt sorry for Starscream; he obviously had no real happiness in his life or spark.

"I am sorry you have such bitterness in your spark, Starscream; Knockout is my friend, he cared when no one else would. Megatronous would want to hit or yell for no reason, and he wanted to kill those two human younglings for no reason….. I could not do it… I just could not…" Orion said as he got to his foot pads and walked toward the cell door.

Jack walked up toward Orion who glanced down at him and smiled sadly, and then knelt by Jack.

"We will always stick by you, no matter who you are Orion or Optimus." Jack said.

Orion lowered his hand for Jack to climb on, Jack didn't hesitate he climbed right onto to it.

"Thank you for that, Jack is it?" Orion asked.

"Yeah, it is." Jack replied looking at Knockout, who looked up at Jack. "And I can accept Knockout if you deem him okay to be your friend, he must be okay to trust." Jack said as Knockout smiled looking at Orion who smiled as well.

"Thank you Jack, that means a lot to me." Orion said.

"Me too…." Knockout said.

"Even though you hit me with that energon prod….." Orion said as Knockout froze as another memory came forth.

"Sorry that was when we were enemies before…" Knockout said.

However little did Orion know that the brig was monitored with cameras, which meant Optimus was watching him and the others. Optimus found it strange that the five humans insisted on being put into the brig as well. He watched the behavior of the human younglings and they were protective of the one called Orion as Sam and Mikaela were with him.

"It's bizarre how they are with him, it's just like Sam and Mikaela are with me." Optimus replied as Ironhide snorted in annoyance at the thought.

"You are the only Optimus Prime; this one just thinks he is Orion Pax. He is a Con just look at him Optimus, he will be nothing but trouble you just watch." Ironhide said crossing his servos over his chest.

Optimus had to laugh at Ironhide, his weapons specialist and his bodyguard plus best friend. Ironhide was well respected by all including himself; but there were times he could be stubborn glitch head.

Orion sat on the floor not liking the way things were going, he didn't like what was going on at all. He looked up at the sudden opening of the brig door and saw the flamed bot known as Optimus Prime walk in.

Orion frowned as he watched the Autobot leader stand before him.

"I'm not evil….." was all Orion could say.

Optimus said nothing, he merely looked at Orion thoughtfully.

"Your friends are supposed to find a way here, we shall see if we can clear this mess up. However in the meantime I think it would be wise for you and the two others to stay in the brig. However you human younglings should come with me, so you can refuel and recharge." Optimus replied with a sad smile.

"No…." Jack, Miko and Raf replied.

Optimus sighed then.

"You are not helping him by disobeying me, younglings…" Optimus remarked.

Miko put her hands on her hips and stood defiantly in front of the flamed Optimus Prime.

"You're not my mother or my father, get a grip your not even our Optimus Prime." Miko snapped.

"He is our friend; we're staying so get used to it." Jack said sternly.

Optimus sighed, and rose to his full height and looked to the five human younglings and then back to Orion.

"These humans obviously care about you, I pray to Primus you do not let them down." Optimus remarked sourly as he left the brig.

Orion slowly glanced up at Optimus; his optics went from saddened to angry rather quickly and he got to his foot pedes just as fast getting into Optimus' face.

"I have done nothing wrong to anyone to warrant this behavior, but you know what just because I have this insignia on me I am tried like some sort of evil Cybertronian. Well I am not evil I wasn't stupid I saw the changes in Megatronous, I am not blind the old Megatronous would never hit me but he did. The old Megatronous wouldn't have wanted me to execute those human younglings. I wish I understood these faces I see in my processors when I recharge, I wish I understood it all but I don't." Orion said pausing slightly as he turned toward Knockout. "I was alone and felt terribly confused and lonely, that wonderful bot over there gave me something I lost friendship. I don't care about his insignia, I don't care about any of that if I am truly an Autobot and not a Decepticon I do not care about those petty things. He is my friend, and I will not turn my feelings off and on like some water drainage thing." Orion said and then added. "We end up here from some strange Earthquake and we are punished for something we didn't do. I have noticed one thing the human younglings with us have noticed a difference in the Autobots here, you all seem cold and unforgiving. So, tell me something how can there be peace without forgiveness and if a war is going to end shouldn't there be love and forgiveness first?" Orion asked.

Optimus was dumbfounded, he was put in his place but himself or rather another Optimus Prime; and Primus help him he was getting just as confused as this Orion Pax.

**(Jasper Nevada)**

Arcee watched Ratchet pacing the dirt pathway, he was getting both agitated with this situation as the minutes passed.

"I have never heard of such a thing Earthquakes knocking someone into some sort of trans-dimensional dimension it's not possible." Ratchet mumbled.

"Apparently it is, Ratch…" Wheeljack remarked.

Ratchet growled then.

"Whatever…." Ratchet said. "Plus another dimension where another Optimus Prime exists and others like us, it's preposterous that's what it is." Ratchet ranted.

Little did any of the Autobots or Skywarp and Thundercracker know they were being recorded by Laserbeak, who was recording everything for Soundwave information which could prove very confusing information to Megatron.

**(The Nemesis)**

Megatron stared at Soundwave his red optics burning with anger, he was furious at Orion for leaving and taking Knockout with him. He figured they would be back sooner then this, but it never happened. Soundwave sent Laserbeak out to find the two and bring them back, but instead Laserbeak returned with unsettling news for Megatron.

"How is it possible they disappeared into some other place, which has another Optimus Prime in it. This is no good if this jogs his memories back, it will interfer with my plans to conquer worlds with Orion by my side. We must find this other place and location Orion and Knockout and bring them this other Optimus Prime and his Autobots try to stop us, we will kill them all to get what belongs to me and Orion Pax belongs to me." Megatron snarled.

"And Knockout is my slagging partner…" Breakdown growled.

Megatron merely snarled to himself, because all he was interested in was getting Orion Pax back; and sealing his plans of conquering the universe with Orion by his side.

(**Where Orion and the others are – Autobot brig**)

"I hate it here…" Orion finally said as the five kids climbed up on both him and Knockout.

Starscream snarled.

"This is just annoying the Autobots here are just as annoying; if not more so then the ones in our world." Starscream mumbled.

"How will we get back to our own world?" Becky asked.

"Orion will find us a way back, won't you?" Anna asked.

Orion smiled sadly.

"I shall try little one." Orion replied as Starscream snorted.

Orion looked at Starscream and frowned.

"He can't even help himself, what makes you think he can get us out of this mess?" Starscream demanded.

Orion was tired of Starscream's put downs and all the belittling he got from this mech. He handed the children to Knockout and got to his foot pedes walking over.

"What do you want, Orion?" demanded Starscream.

Orion glared at Starscream and suddenly picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"I want the put downs to stop, I cannot help what happened to me but I can help to stop these constant irritating put downs of yours." Orion snapped.

"Put me down Autobot or I will snuff your spark for you." Starscream warned.

"Keep giving me lip Starscream and I just may snuff yours." Orion growled letting Starscream go.

Starscream snarled and aimed his gun at Orion, who spun around blocking the arrogant jet from injuring him by using his energon blades.

"You miserable Autobot…!" Starscream exclaimed as Orion dodged all of Starscream's attempts at his spark.

The cell door opened and in walked the flamed Autobot leader, who did not look happy.

"ENOUGH…!" roared Optimus.

Silence…..

"I can see you are no different from the Starscream in our world, he's just as bad as you are…." Optimus grumbled.

"Maybe we should get together then…." Starscream dared to say to Optimus.

"Even with the two of you working together I highly doubt there would be half a processor between either one of you." Optimus snapped.

"Hey…..!" Starscream exclaimed.

"Did I insult you?" Optimus asked.

"Yes you did…." He growled.

"Good….." Optimus said coolly.

Optimus turned his attention to Orion, Knockout and the five children and sighed.

"Alright, you may come out of the brig, but I want you stay where I can keep an optic on you." Optimus said.

Orion slowly walked up to Optimus and nodded.

"Thank you…" Orion replied as he and Knockout walked out.

Optimus took notice of the children staying on Orion's shoulder armor as well as a couple on Knockout's shoulder armor too. It hit him all of a sudden how much they trusted him.

**(Back where the Nemesis is)**

Megatron led his army along with Soundwave and Breakdown to where Laserbeak left the Autobots, Skywarp and Thundercracker. They were still there which led Megatron to confront them, his blood red optics shimmering with hatred as he approached them.

"Changing sides are we seekers?" Megatron asked in a sarcastic tone as everyone looked up at him.

"Megatron…." Ratchet snarled.

"What are you doing here?" Bulkhead demanded as Bumblebee beeped angrily at Megatron.

Megatron only laughed bitterly.

"I traveled here to go to that portal dimension to collect what belongs to me and Orion Pax belongs to me." Megatron snapped.

"He DOES NOT belong to you Megatron!" Ratchet yelled.

Megatron walked right up to the medic daring the Autobot medic to do something against him. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were the first to react followed by Arcee and Bumblebee all pulling their weapons.

"You're outnumbered and outgunned without Optimus Prime, you will all fall and when you do this planet is mine." Megatron replied.

Silence…

"We will get Optimus back!" Wheeljack shouted.

"Optimus Prime is gone forever, Orion Pax now takes his place and he belongs to me. He even saved my life by killing Airachnaid for trying to assassinate me, he might have left upset and confused; but mark my words Autobots I will get him and Knockout back." Megatron stated as the ground started to rumble once more.

"By the Allspark…!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Everyone looked around startled even the Decepticons looked a little startled as the ground suddenly opened up causing both groups of Cybertronians to fall into the mammoth crack which opened up swallowing them whole.

Once the two fractions were inside the ground it resealed itself trapping them inside of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Autobots and Decepticons looked around none of them sure what truly happened; or where they even were at now. Megatron snarled bitterly; and then glanced around taking in his surroundings.

"Where the slag are we?" he finally demanded.

"I have a really bad feeling this is where the quake landed the others." Ratchet answered as Megatron glanced over at the Autobot medic.

Megatron growled.

"Spread out and look around we need to find Orion and Knockout and quickly." Megatron barked.

Megatron turned toward the Autobots, his blood red optics flaring and shimmering in hatred for them.

"Stay out of our way Autobots or else!" Megatron yelled.

"Or else what…?" Bulkhead demanded with a snarl.

"I'll hammer you, Bulkhead; Orion belongs to us now." Snapped Breakdown.

"Try it Con, Optimus is our leader and our prime!" Bulkhead shouted full of rage.

"He is no longer your leader or prime, he is my partner and is one of us." Megatron snarled.

Arcee bristled at that.

"He will never be one of you….EVER!" she shouted.

Megatron smirked at that and walked closer toward Arcee.

"He lost everything that made him who he was with you, he is with me now and will remain with me until he offlines." Megatron remarked.

Arcee snarled and brought her gun out, which only made Megatron laugh.

"And here I always thought you were smart, but if you're challenging ME you cannot be too smart. Only Optimus Prime could stand up to me and have any luck at offlining me, but he is no longer here only Orion Pax remains." Megatron remarked.

"And he is loyal to Megatron…" Breakdown remarked as he was suddenly interrupted by the wail of a police siren and the sounds of a jet over head.

The police car broke apart revealing Barricade and the jet transformed in midair to form Starscream. However the Autobots were few and seeing the Decepticon symbol on the two new arrivals forced a retreat by Ratchet.

The Autobots transformed and took off leaving Megatron and his group to deal with the two other Cons who arrived.

"Who are you….!" Starscream demanded.

"I am Megatron Lord to the Decepticons…" Megatron remarked.

Starscream glared at him.

"You are not Lord Megatron he is back at our base, YOU are an imposter!" Starscream snapped.

"And who are you anyway…..?" Breakdown demanded.

Starscream smirked.

"I am Starscream second in command to Lord Megatron…"

"Oh Primus, no wonder you're so arrogant just like our Starscream." Breakdown replied as Starscream narrowed his optics.

"What are you going on about?" Starscream demanded.

"Who are you…..?" Megatron asked of Barricade.

"Barricade…" was his only answer.

"Barricade….?" Breakdown mumbled in a confused tone.

"Either way Megatron is on his way he is bringing Shockwave and Soundwave." Starscream said. "You are to stay here…."

"Suppose I just snuff out your spark now and be done with it?" Megatron asked sarcastically.

"Because I have use of him and no one offlines Starscream but me…" replied a dark evil voice as some vehicles approached.

The one sinister looking truck transformed forming Megatron, Megatron wore a cowl to hide part of his face; which was damaged from his fight with Optimus.

"I am Megatron leader to the Decepticons who dares try to impersonate me?" he demanded.

"What happened to your face?" Megatron demanded as Starscream growled at who he assumed was an imposter.

"I ask the questions not you….!" Yelled Megatron as an evil smirk crossed the other Megatron's face then.

"Did Optimus do that to you?" Megatron laughed.

That question was enough to make Megatron snarl and reach for who he assumed also was an imposter. Megatron charged his fusion canon and aimed it at the Megatron, while Breakdown, Soundwave and Vehicons also pulled their weapons to back up their leader.

Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade both pulled their weapons as well; but what caused the other Megatron to slightly fallback was the approach of Shockwave from below with his pet Driller.

"What the slag is that?" Breakdown demanded.

"It's a Driller, they live in the core of Cybertron…" Megatron answered.

Silence…..

"Let me explain why we are here and then perhaps we can help each other." Megatron replied.

"Very well, talk…." The other Megatron ordered.

Megatron spared no details he told the other Megatron about Unicron, but most importantly about Optimus Prime reverting back to Orion Pax.

"So your Optimus Prime is now Orion Pax and is a Decepticon, because he thinks you are his old friend Megatronous?" Megatron asked as he was slightly confused.

It was clear that wherever this Megatron was from Optimus and he were just past friends NOT brothers. It also seemed to him if HIS brother found this Orion Pax first he could possibly help him regain his memories back.

"Are there any other Autobots from your dimension here with him?" Megatron asked.

"Some Autobots were with us when we were brought here, but with Orion just a fellow Decepticon Knockout." Megatron answered.

"I see, well suppose you come back to the base with us and we will share some energon with you and I will talk to my partner and see if we can't help you get your Orion Pax back." Megatron said with an evil glint in his one optic.

They all transformed and followed the others, unaware they were being watched by Sam and Mikaela.

"We have to warn Optimus….." Mikaela replied urgently.

"Yeah one Megatron is all I can handle right now…." Sam remarked as they scrambled into Bumblebee and took off.

However As they started on their way, Bumblebee caught signatures of other Autobots and followed them. He pulled up to where several vehicles were parked, however he also read two Decepticon signatures with them from two jets a long side of them.

Sam and Mikaela saw the Blue fancy motorcycle, Big bulky green vehicle, red and white medical vehicle, the vehicle mode Wheeljack had chosen and then the yellow and black muscle car.

Bumblebee walked up to the muscle car, which suddenly transformed the second he got close to it. Both scouts looked at each other checking each other out, Sam's guardian was confused he poked at the other Bumblebee.

The other Bumblebee made excited beeps and clicks at the other Bumblebee.

Arcee suddenly transformed.

"Really Bee, that's not hiding…" she said in a snarky tone.

"Who are you…?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm Arcee and you are?"

"Arcee…..?" Mikaela asked.

"No kid, I'm Arcee what's your name?" Arcee asked in a slow way like she was talking to some idle patted person.

Mikaela put her hands on her hips and glared up at Arcee.

"My name is Mikaela Banes and this is Sam Witwicky, you can't be Arcee." Mikaela remarked.

"Oh really and why not…..?" Arcee demanded.

"Besides the fact she was pink she is also dead or rather offline." Mikaela said. "Plus her two sisters Chromia and Flare – up.

"Look kid whatever I am not dead nor am I pink we are looking for our friends." Arcee replied.

"Wait, are your friends Orion Pax and Knockout?" Sam asked.

"Yes and there are human children with them…" Ratchet said transforming along with Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"Who are you….?" Sam asked.

Ratchet gazed down at Sam then.

"We are wasting time, but if you must know I am Ratchet."

"And you two…..?" Sam asked.

"Bulkhead and Wheeljack….." they replied.

"Never heard of you Bulkhead, but Wheeljack you are different from your counterparts here." Sam said. "So who are the jets….?"

The two jets broke apart forming Thundercracker and Skywarp making Sam jumpy slightly.

"We are Thundercracker and Skywarp we are looking for our brother and leader of the seekers Starscream." Thundercracker replied.

"Such weird names…." Sam replied.

"Weird names….?" Skywarp mumbled. "Oh so SAM is something to be proud of…..!" he exclaimed making Sam roll his eyes. "Okay follow us we will take you to Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots…." Sam added.

They nodded and transformed following Bumblebee to the Autobot base and some possible funny incidents to follow.

(Autobot base)

Bumblebee was speeding into the base like death itself was chasing him; he spun out right in front of Optimus, Orion and Knockout along with the other Autobots following him. Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed in midair, while the Autobots pulled up and transformed. Ironhide, Ratchet and Sideswipe came up watching the new Autobots.

The new Autobots glanced at the flamed Autobot, Ratchet already knew by the way Optimus stood and carried himself he was the leader and prime.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, who are you?" Optimus asked.

"Wow, he is very bright…" Arcee remarked.

Optimus rolled his optics at that.

"What is it with the cheap shots about my colors, I like them DEAL WITH IT!" the prime finally growled.

"BULK…!" exclaimed Miko running out toward the green bot.

"BEE…!" Raf exclaimed.

"ARCEE…!" Jack shouted out running toward his guardian.

The kids looked at Ratchet and Wheeljack too and waved at them.

"Hey Ratchet, Wheeljack…" the kids said.

Optimus decided to introduce his team as well, and when the two Ratchets met well it was comical to say the least. Bulkhead leaned into Ratchet nudging him about how different his counterpart looked.

"Thank Primus you're not looking like a tic - tac or limecycle….." Bulkhead laughed.

Bulkhead suddenly found himself being hit in the helm with a wrench.

"OWWWW hey that hurt!" Bulkhead complained.

"Next time engage your processors before anything comes out of that voice processor of yours." Ratchet said as the other Ratchet snickered.

"Hey I like him…" Ratchet said as his optics met those of Orion's.

He approached the bot careful not to startle him.

"Hello Orion, its Ratchet."

Orion nodded and a sad smile touched his lip plates, he wanted to remember, he wanted to remember all of them but his processors were not working.

However suddenly something raced across his memories, of all things he should remember but the awful words Ratchet has said while under the influence of the appalling energon he tried to make for them. It had made him into a monster of sorts, and he had hurt Optimus badly that day.

**(Memory starts)**

Ratchet glares at Optimus with those bright green optics; while Optimus tries to reason with him.

"Do we really have time for one of your lectures, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Silence…..

"We should be hitting him where it hurts and we should be doing it now!" Ratchet yelled.

"A full out assault will lead to many losses concerning the humans, I will not allow humans to lose their lives." Optimus replied angrily.

"No but you seem to have no problem sacrificing ours, do you? Just ask Cliffjumper oh that's right he couldn't be here with us now." Ratchet remarked sarcastically.

Silence from Optimus, however Arcee needed to be restrained by Bulkhead for Ratchet's thoughtless remarks.

"You know what your problem is Optimus for such a big, strong bot; you're soft; you didn't pound Megatron when you had the chance many chances in fact."

**(Memory ends)**

Orion slowly gazed over at Ratchet, his optics glazed over with sadness suddenly.

"…..You do not really like me, do you?" Orion whispered.

Silence….

"What…..?" Ratchet asked shocked.

"…..You.. blame me for an Autobot called Cliffjumper's death, you think I am soft and do not care about my team." Orion said as he backed up transformed heading for another part of the base.

"ORION…!" Anna and Becky shouted.

Optimus turned toward his men and then the others as Knockout and the two little girls went after Orion.

"He's remembering things…" Optimus replied.

"Of all things why did he have to remember that memory…." Ratchet remarked sourly as he felt suddenly ashamed of himself for hurting his leader and friend.

Orion had transformed and stood away from the others, his spark hurt badly. He felt the presence of Knockout, who held in his hand the two human femmes.

"Orion…..?" Knockout and the two human femmes said.

"….That one called Ratchet believes me to be incapable of leading, I saw it memories are returning to me." Orion remarked. "I do not understand why my memories left to begin with." Orion replied as Knockout sighed heavily through his vents.

"You were a hero, that's what you are Orion. You saved Earth where we are from…." Knockout explained as Optimus and the others silently walked up, while Orion stood with his back toward the others not realizing the others had walked up. "…..You are a hero Orion you saved Earth from Unicron with your Matrix of leadership, but as a result you lost your memories of being prime and all your memories as a result of doing that." Knockout explained.

"I am not a failure then?" Orion asked.

Silence…

"Are you kidding me…..? A failure no fragging way, Orion just like the Optimus Prime here you both are heroes." Knockout replied walking closer.

"Megatronous wanted me blind to the truth didn't he?" Orion asked.

"Yes, he wanted to corrupt you, he wanted you to kill one of your Autobots. If you had done that he figured you'd lose your soul and break completely." Knockout replied.

Orion turned slowly to face Knockout energon shining in his optics, while the truth hit him full force his old friend had tried to corrupt his values and take advantage of him.

Orion looked at the two human younglings, they smiled at him and he held out his hand. The two humans scrambled into his hand climbing up to his face gently touching his face making him smile.

"Thank you….." was all he said as Ratchet walked up his optics saddened while approaching his leader.

"Orion…..I am sorry of all memories that one had to return to you before an explanation could be given to you." Ratchet replied as he walked closer.

"So you do not hate me or think me unfit to lead?" Orion asked.

Ratchet never missed a beat, when he answered his leader and prime.

"Never Orion, Knockout was right you are a hero and always will be." Ratchet replied as Orion smiled, until he suddenly received flashes of more memories stunning him into silence for a bit.

**(Memories begin)**

Optimus emerges from the ground bridge; there was pure determination in his optics as he approached Megatron. The two battle in an epic battle of sorts, Optimus has the upper hand until the volcano erupts spewing dark energon giving Megatron the strength to overwhelm Optimus. Megatron with over potent strength breaks Optimus' energon sword, and slams the broken part of the pointed sword into Optimus.

Then Megatron sends a wild punch making Optimus cry out in pain sending him flying backwards onto his back. Megatron slowly approaches, while Optimus yanks out the broken piece of his sword from his body with a yell of pain.

Megatron slams his foot on his helpless foe, while he lifts his sword preparing to offline Optimus.

**(Memory ends)**

Orion stares out at nothing in particular in silence too shocked for words at first.

"Orion…..?" Knockout asks in concern.

Silence….

Jack, Miko and Raf look up at Orion then, who finally spoke after several silent moments.

"…..Megatronous… he tried to kill me….." Orion replied in a stunned tone of voice.

Orion looked to dazed to speak, while Optimus Prime walked toward him carefully as not to spook him.

"Orion, it would seem that both Megatron's from your world and mine have the same desire to annihilate us. I suppose in any world that will always be the case, but at any rate you and your friends have a safe haven with us until you find a way back to your own home." Optimus said as Orion nodded and shook Optimus' hand.

**(Decepticon base)**

Megatron was losing patience with the arrival of this new Megatron, he was as self centered as himself if not more so.

"You will tell YOUR Decepticons to stay out of my way I am him to pick up Orion Pax and Knockout….." Megatron said and added. "He is no longer Optimus Prime he is Orion Pax, how many times must I tell you." Megatron snapped.

Silence…..

"And how many times must I tell you, you cannot have one without the other; this is ridiculous arguing with myself is like slamming my helm against that wall over there." Megatron snapped as Soundwave and Shockwave snarled at the other Megatron.

The new Megatron felt hatred and anger rise up within him, he wanted out of this place.

"You never mentioned did Optimus do that to your face plates?" Breakdown asked with a smirk.

Megatron growled and rose to his foot pedes, there was fury in his optics.

"Mind that mouth of yours Breakdown, or you will find I am not easily amused by mockery." Megatron snarled as Breakdown quickly transformed his servo into his hammer.

Megatron merely smirked as Soundwave, Shockwave and eeven Starscream went immediately to his side.

"Do not test Lord Megatron, this is OUR world not yours." Starscream snarled spitting at Breakdown as he talked.

Breakdown growled and went to clubber Starscream; until Megatron stopped him.

"ENOUGH OF THIS…!" roared Megatron. "We hit the Autobot base in the morning and I will get what belongs to me and leave." Megatron replied as the other Megatron laughed.

"And tell me where is it that you believe you will go? You yourself have no idea how you got here or how to get back, trust me when I say you do not want NEST on your afts." Megatron replied.

The new Megatron snarled wanting nothing more than to find Orion and Knockout and leave this demented world and this other Megatron behind.

He unfortunately did have a point, he had no idea how the Optimus Prime was in this world. He looked at his counterpart and saw the damage done to him. It was clear this world's Optimus Prime was strong, he really was not interested in battling him just yet.

However if they tag teamed this world's Optimus Prime perhaps they would have a better chance at overwhelming him. Then Megatron decided against that as well, apparently there were more Autobots in this realm then his. He growled at his bad luck this was not going his way at all.

_How was going to get Orion and Knockout back and most importantly get back to their world?_


	7. Chapter 7- ending

Chapter 7 - Ending

Orion was sitting on the ground just staring out at nothing in particular, he wasn't sure what to do with all information he had just received.

Jack walked up to Orion; he was holding something in his hand. Orion glanced down his optics shining brightly as he realized what it was.

"This belongs to you, you asked me to hold it for you until…"

"I returned….." Orion finished.

"You know what it is….?" Jack asked.

Silence…..

"Yes…" Orion answered as Jack waited for him to answer.

Silence…

"It is the Key to Vector Sigma…." Orion said softly as Jack handed it to him.

Orion accepted it with gratitude as he studied the Cybertronian artifact; he found himself feeling energon tears rolling down his face plates.

"I told you it was for the ground bridge power supply didn't I?" Orion asked

"Yeah Ratchet told me what it was for when he saw it in my hand, he said you knew you weren't coming back." Jack said as Orion shuttered his optics briefly.

"…I am not sure what happened or what I thought would happen, I just was not sure about anything at all." Orion replied.

"We will figure it out Orion; and we will get home again you'll see." Jack replied.

Orion glanced at Jack a slight smile tugging on his lip plates, he turned to look at the bot walking up to them along with the humans known as Sam Witwicky and Mikeala Banes.

"I believe I know what might help you regain your memories completely; I propose a jolt from my Matrix of leadership might do the trick." Optimus said while Orion glanced up at him.

Orion's smile broadened then; he wanted all his memories back and if this worked he was all for it.

"Yes let's do it…" Orion replied as Optimus nodded.

Orion opened his chest plates; while his counterpart slammed the Matrix into his chest. Optimus kept the Matrix inside for several moments, when a huge bright light engulfed them both and when it dissipated there were two separate Matrix's. The original one and one other which went inside Orion, Sam looked at Optimus with an odd look.

"Wow that was different…." Sam said.

"Indeed Sam…." Optimus said. "How do you feel, Orion…?" Optimus asked as Orion rebooted himself.

"I finally feel like myself…..Optimus Prime." he said as Knockout heard his words and suddenly his spark fell.

He was glad Optimus was back for the sake of his team, but he somehow felt lost because he knew his friend would be gone now.

He started to walk away trying to quickly brush the building energon tears; Decepticons don't cry….. But he wasn't a Decepticon any longer he was an Autobot he wanted to stay as Optimus Prime's friend, but the question was did he want his friendship now.

"Don't be afraid to trust in him…" Arcee said.

Knockout turned to face the blue femme, who was standing behind him.

"What….?" Knockout asked.

"If your friendship is true, he will not forget you or let you go that's not in Optimus' programming you should know that." She said.

"Knockout…." Optimus said walking up to his friend the one who stood up to the Cons for him and the one who truly was his friend while he was Orion Pax again..

"Optimus I am glad you've gotten your memories back, your team will be glad to have you back." He said as Optimus tilted his helm and looked at his friend.

"I do not forget my friends, Knockout, Megatron chose to forget me and push me aside. I hated that do you honestly believe I could do the same to you?" Optimus asked.

Silence…

"You still want me as a friend…. truly?" Knockout asked.

"Of course I do, you were there for me and made me feel welcome I do not forget my friends ever." Optimus said.

Knockout smiled just as the alarms sounded startling both watched as flamed Optimus powered up his weapons; while a determined expression crossed his face plates.

"That is the alarm for Decepticon breaching the base…" he said as they all rushed out of the hanger and toward the battle going outside. "Protect the humans…!" Optimus ordered as he and his counterpart rushed into battle.

They stopped when they saw the second Megatron along with Breakdown, Soundwave and the Vehicons.

"What can I say I'm not a patient mech now where are my two mechs I have come for?" demanded Megatron.

"I do not belong to you Megatron and neither does Knockout." Optimus snarled his battle mask falling into place.

"Orion there you are…" Megatron started to say.

"I am no longer Orion Pax; I am Optimus Prime."

Megatron looked almost pained at that, he had enjoyed fighting side by side with his old friend. Megatron saw the flamed bot next to Optimus and knew he had to be the meddlesome bot who helped him.

"Let me guess you have got to be the Optimus Prime in this world with your overwhelming coloring and flashy flames?" Megatron demanded.

"Why is it they mock my design I like my design?" Optimus snarled.

"Your design is fine…." The other Optimus remarked.

The two Optimus Primes stood beside one another battling the Decepticons watching each other's backs. The Vehicons dropped one after the other until only Breakdown, Soundwave and Megatron stood; but the way the Autobots were slicing and blowing their way through the Decepticons Megatron was losing his men left and right. Optimus was stronger than ever now, even more so now with this other Optimus Prime's help.

Megatron snarled with hatred as he saw Soundwave get blasted by a black mech named Ironhide. Megatron realized his mistake he attacked without the help of the Decepticons here, but they did not even attempt to back him up. Starscream and his trine had blindly tried to help him simply because their loyalties had once more changed, but they too fell for their betrayals.

Megatron watched Breakdown get sliced and offlined by both Knockout and Arcee. He blindly charged both Optimus Primes in hopes of killing both primes.

"I will KILL you BOTH for this!" Megatron yelled running toward both primes."I fought in the pits of Kaon do not forget that Optimus!" Megatron yelled as he attacked.

"I know that Megatron, remember it was I who came to see my friend at every match, it was I who thought you were my friend. It was I who stayed by your side as a friend and yet it was I who you betrayed and left behind." Optimus growled.

"You pit spawned back stabber!" Megatron yelled.

"No, it was not I who betrayed you, but the other way around. Be gone, Megatron it is over now…." Optimus said as both primes used their swords impaling Megatron killing him instantly.

Optimus looked at his counterpart, a sad smile crossing his face plates.

"It's over….." Optimus started to say as the ground suddenly shook and the ground started to crack open. "It's your way home go ahead go home…" Optimus ordered.

Optimus Nodded.

"Thank you for your help…" Optimus said as flamed Optimus smiled.

"Good luck…" flamed Optimus replied as Optimus held onto Becky and Anna; while Jack, Raf and Miko were held onto by their respective bots to go back home.

**(Back in their time)**

Everyone found themselves back at the Autobot base; Optimus turned toward Knockout with a grin.

"Hello dear friend, welcome to the Autobots Knockout" he said with a grin.

"Thank you for not leaving, it meant more to me than you will ever know…" Knockout replied as they shook hands and then embraced as friends.

Ratchet redesigned the Autobot insignia on Optimus and did the same for Knockout; both bots looked at each other smiling while the other bots and five humans looked on.

"We are home….and the war is finally over." Optimus said as relief hit him so hard as his weary frame sat on a chair.

He glanced over at his friend Knockout, he would never stop being someone's friend, it was not in him. He stopped being Megatron's that was true, but only after he so vicious was cruel to him. He smiled as he looked at all his friends and comrades and then corrected himself.

No not just friends, they were family and family were forever…

Ooooooo oooooo oooooooooooooo


End file.
